Green Lantern Corps
"Green Lantern Corps" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Andre Braugher as Kilowog Michael Caine as Tomar-Tu and Tomar-Re Peter MacNicol as Salaak Robin Atkin Downes as Ch'p (voice) Alexander Polinsky as G'nort Aaron Yoo as Sodam Yat Constance Wu as Katma Tui Rosie Huntington-Whitley as Arisia Rrab Rhys Darby as Jack T. Chance Martin Novotny as Abin Sur Tricia Helfer as Boodikka Dichen Lachman as Laira Kevin Michael Richardson as Mogo (voice) Marc Worden as Kanjar Ro Brian George as Appa Ali Apsa Susan Douglas as Sayd Plot 2 months after Emerald Guardian, the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe now operate out of Mogo, the living planet. One day, Kilowog begins his training session with the new recruits, Jack T. Chance, Laira, Boodikka, and Tomar-Re's son, Tomar-Tu. Kilowog then has each of the trainees pair off into ring-slinging battles, with Jack partnered with Laira and Boodikka with Tomar-Tu. Meanwhile, Sodam Yat stands before the Guardians, with Appa and Sayd telling him about a distress signal from the Forbidden Zone, on the border of Qward. Sodam though agrees to investigate the signal, but Sayd says that it might be a trap by the Sinestro Corps. Appa agrees and orders Sodam to bring back-up and assigns the Lanterns of Sectors 422, 786, and 3411. Sodam though interjects and asks the Guardians if he can pick his own squad with Lanterns that he trusts. Appa, though surprised by his demand, agrees to let him decide. Later, Sodam gathers Salaak, Katma Tui, Ch'p and G'nort and tells them about his mission. Salaak, Katma and Ch'p accept the mission, but G'nort cowardly tries to come up with an excuse to not go, but Sodam puts his hand on G'nort's shoulder and assures him that he chose him for this mission because he believes in him. G'nort then tearfully accepts the mission. Sodam and his squad then take off from Mogo. Back on Mogo, Kilowog takes his recruits out into the woods to continue their training. Mogo though warns Kilowog to not let his recruits tear up his forest too badly, which Kilowog agrees to. Hours later, Jack, Laira, Tomar-Tu, and Boodikka continue training as Kilowog asks Mogo when is nighttime on his planet, but Mogo tells him that there is no nighttime on him since he doesn't have a sun that he revolves around and only has short periods of light and darkness. Kilowog then tells him to make it darkness then, which Mogo agrees to as he darkens his skies. Kilowog then orders his recruits to gather around as he tells them that they'll be making camp for the night and orders them to find some firewood, but without their rings. Later, Kilowog and the recruits gather around the campfire as he praises them for their hard work. Laira though asks if he does this with all of his new recruits, but Kilowog tells her that he usually takes them to the planet, Bryak for their training, but he decided to allow them to explore their new planet, since they are the first batch of recruits since the Corps has relocated to Mogo. Jack then comically tries to roast a marshmallow, but fails as Boodikka asks Kilowog about his past students. Kilowog though tells her that he's trained some of the best Lanterns, including Graf Toren and Ermy. Tomar-Tu then asks him if he trained his father, Tomar-Re. Kilowog though tells him that he did train Tomar-Re and that he was one of the Corps' greatest Lantern. Kilowog then asks each of the recruits to tell him about themselves. Jack immediately goes first and says that he comes from the planet, Garnet, which he calls a "hellhole," due to the planet being overrun with criminals. Jack then admits that he was a criminal himself, but then says that he only stole things and conned people to "survive." He then says that he was chosen by the Corps after his predecessor was killed after being sent by Guardians to save the planet and that he was chosen because he's from Garnet and knows how the planet works and is uniquely suited to handle this planet's challenges. Boodikka then goes next and says that she's a warrior from the planet, Bellatrix and was a member of the Bellatrix Bombers, a group of mercenaries for hire, before she was recruited to join the Corps, which she considers to be a great honor. She then admits to being only 3 centuries old, much to Jack's shock as he comically flirts with her, but she rejects his advances. Laira then tells her story, that she's from the planet, Jayd and was trained from birth to be a warrior by her father, Kentor Omoto to join the Corps one day. She also reveals that she's a princess and her father is the planet's ruler, but her mother died when she was young and that her father had a mistress. She then says that her childhood was very tough and cruel, but it was worth it to join the Corps. Tomar-Tu then goes next, telling him that he grew up worshipping Tomar-Re, his planet, Xudar's guardian and only discovered that he was his father a few years ago. He grew up in Xudar's capital and was recruited by the Corps when Kilowog and Salaak came to Xudar to tell him about his father's death. Laira then asks about Hal Jordan, the only Lantern from Earth and one of the Corps' greatest Lanterns, but Kilowog reveals that he's still on probation after his role in the Sinestro Corps invasion. Kilowog then decides to tell them a story about Tomar-Re and Hal's predecessor, Abin Sur taking down Kanjar Ro. Years ago, on the planet, Dhor, Abin Sur and Tomar-Re storm Kanjar Ro's palace, taking on his minions. In his office, one of the guards tells Kanjar Ro that the Green Lanterns are in the building and are here to stop them. Kanjar though tells him that the Lanterns can't stop his empire. In the hallway, more guards arrive and corner Tomar-Re and Abin Sur. Tomar-Re though tells Abin to continue on and go after Kanjar Ro while he takes care of the guards. Abin though refuses to leave him behind, but Tomar-Re insists that he can handle it. Abin Sur then heads to Kanjar's office, taking down more guards along the way before he arrives and confronts Kanjar Ro. Abin then demands him to surrender, but Kanjar Ro tells him that he can't stop what he's created and that even if he stops him, he can't stop his reign on Dhor and then declares that he is Dhor. He then draws his weapons and fires at Abin Sur, who creates a shield to defend himself. He then fires a green energy blast to disarm Kanjar. Kanjar though reaches into his desk and draws his signature weapon, his "Gamma Gong," which he then activates, causing Abin Sur's body to freeze, rendering him paralyzed. Kanjar then walks over to Abin's frozen body and begins beating him before he draws another weapon and aims it at Abin's head. Kanjar then gloats that once he kills him, he's gonna travel to Oa and use his Gamma Gong to wipe the Corps and Guardians, killing all of his close friends, including Tomar-Re and Sinestro. Abin Sur's ring then glows as his strong will allows him to move again and fires a huge green energy blast, knocking Kanjar unconscious. Abin then stands over Kanjar with his ring pointed at him as he prepares to kill him. He then hesitates and decides to allow him to live, so that he can face justice by the Guardians. Back in the present, Kilowog finishes his story, telling them that Kanjar Ro did face justice by the Guardians, before he was eventually found innocent, due to him bribing the court, but then says that Abin Sur and Tomar-Re proved themselves as the greatest Lanterns in the Corps. Tomar-Tu then looks down at his ring and mutters that he hopes that he can live up to his father. Kilowog though assures him that he'll be a great Lantern and that his father, Tomar-Re would be proud of him. Laira then asks Kilowog about him, but Kilowog refuses to tell them anything. Jack and Tomar-Tu though insist that he share something with them since they've already shared things about them. Kilowog then sighs and tells them that he is, or "was," from Bolovax Vix and he was a scientist there. All of the recruits then look at Kilowog with sympathetic looks as Boodikka says that she heard about what happened to Bolivax Vix after a "great crisis" and is sorry for his loss. Laira, Jack and Tomar-Tu all share their sympathies as well. Kilowog though brushes it off and insists that they drop the topic. He then orders his recruits to get some rest, since their training will start in 2 hours, much to Jack's dismay as he complains about the training. Meanwhile, Sodam Yat, Katma Tui, Salaak, Ch'p and G'nort arrive near the source of the distress signal, where Sodam warns his squad to stay on guard as they approach a small moon, where the signal is transmitting. Once they arrive, G'nort starts to get scared and says that he doesn't like this. Ch'p though tells him to suck it up, but Salaak scolds him before he assures G'nort that they'll be fine as long as they stick together. Suddenly, a dark figure emerges from behind the rocks and attacks the Lanterns with a laser blaster. Salaak and Ch'p though create shields around the Lanterns. Sodam then orders G'nort to attack the enemy directly and Katma attacks from the left before he swoops in from the right and captures the enemy. The others agree as Salaak and Ch'p lower their shields. G'nort then fires an energy blast at the enemy, causing the enemy to duck behind a boulder. Katma then flies over to the enemy's left side and launches a green energy fist at the enemy, knocking the enemy back. Sodam Yat then flies in around the right side and points his ring at the enemy before he hesitates. The enemy, Arisia Rrab points her blaster at him, before Sodam calls her name. Arisia then lowers her blaster as she calls his name. The other Lanterns then surround her and find Arisia Rrab, who was presumed dead for the past 3 years, and are surprised to find her alive. G'nort though asks who she is, but Ch'p tells him about Arisia. Arisia, who wears a tattered Lantern uniform and a huge wound on her stomach that has been cauterized, tells them that Sinestro tried to kill her by shooting her with a ring blast and dumped her out of the Interceptor's airlock. She then tells them that she used her ring to cauterize her wound and made it to a nearby moon, where she's stranded for 3 years, trying to contact the Corps to warn them about Sinestro until her ring eventually died. Katma though tells her that they already know about Sinestro and that he now stands prisoner on Mogo. Sodam even mentions that Sinestro is now trapped in the Central Battery. Arisia though asks about Abin Sur, but Salaak tells her that he's dead and that his successor is a human from Earth named Hal Jordan. The Lanterns then help Arisia to her feet before they take her back to Mogo. Later, the Corps gives Arisia proper medical attention as Appa and Sodam watch her from outside her room. Appa praises Sodam for his mission and then admits that he wondered why Arisia's ring didn't choose a successor, but he thought that Sinestro just stole it. Sodam though wonders what she had to do just to survive for 3 years. Appa though says that her presence might be an omen for things to come and fears that the "War of Light" might occur sooner than anticipated. Sodam though asks about the War of Light, causing Appa to sigh. Appa then tells Sodam that it's time that he read the Book of Oa. Kilowog and Salaak then visit Arisia in the medical bay, where Arisia asks about Tomar-Re, but Kilowog sadly tells her about his death. Arisia then asks where Abin Sur's successor, Hal Jordan is, but Salaak mentions that he has been suspended. They then ask Arisia what she plans to do now, but Arisia tells them that she wants to "meet this Hal Jordan."